


Auras: Book 1

by Dk813



Series: Auras [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Harry, may add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dk813/pseuds/Dk813
Summary: Hailey Potter and Charlie Weasley begin the adventure of a lifetime.





	1. The Beginning

The day I met her our first conversation was  
“Hi, my name is Charlie.”  
“I’m Hailey.”  
“Friends?”  
“Definitely!”  
We became fast friends and hung out as often as we could, especially since we were both the black sheep of our families. About a month before her birthday our lives and relationship changed.

 

Walking down the hall talking and laughing with Hailey is a nice change of pace. For once I don’t have to worry about Fred or George pranking me, or Bill stealing my stuff, none of that! Out of the blue Zach, Hailey’s brother, shows up out of nowhere and pulls his wand out of his pocket, then he sends a cutting curse at Hailey who is too close to him to dodge. The point blank curse hits her across the top of her nose, cutting her eyes as well. The jerk laughs guiltlessly as Hailey screams in pain and terror. Our parents come running in having heard the scream and seeing Hailey they ask me what happened. After explaining what that monster did I can tell they don’t believe me, of course not he is after all the boy who lived. “Check his wand then.” I finally snap, they do this and are forced to see the evidence, forced to realize that I wasn’t lying. They stand there for several seconds staring in disbelief.  
They finally call Madam Pomfrey and she heals Hailey’s face and eyes to the best of her ability, unfortunately the news is still a grim reality, Hailey is blind. Of course her brother gets off with a warning and a ban from playing quidditch for the rest of the week. Its Friday. “Should we give her up? We don’t have time for a blind girl.” Mr. Potter asks his wife who looks at me, “A caretaker would work as well, and I think we know someone who would be willing.” He looks at me and something clicks. He whispers to my parents and they nod at whatever it is “Charlie,” My dad starts, “Would you be interested in becoming Haileys caretaker? You would guide her around and read to her, help her in her daily life. “ He explains and I agree, with one last question “Does that mean I will be living with her now?” The adults look to each other “Yes.” I go into the room where she is lying on the bed, eyes wrapped in bandages. I knock and walk over so I can explain this to her, “hey Hailey.“ “Charlie?” I smile “yup! I have some news.” “If it’s about me being blind I already know that.” “Other, better, news. Our parents agreed on it and asked me to be your caretaker!” She tilts her head to the side in confusion “I take care of you and help you do things that you can’t do or will struggle with without your sight.” “Ok! I kinda wish my parents would’ve asked me though, it’s not because of you, it's just… it would’ve been nice to have a say in what happens in my life.” I smile sadly “I get it,” then I brighten up “Now you have a say though, I’ll always listen to your opinions!” I promise her, she grins and I pull her into a hug.  
Madame Pomfrey ordered bed rest for a week for Hailey so I end up reading to her a lot. “Charlie?” she asks me one day, “Will I be able to go to Hogwarts?” I have one response to this is sheer determination “I will carry you if I have to. Do you want to start on the textbooks now so you can be ahead?” “Sure and it is we, we will be ahead. I refuse to leave you behind.” this leaves me with a smile on my face and a goal to accomplish. She is eight and I’m ten so we could be leaving in one to three years!  
Over the week I move into the room I will be sharing with Hailey and become familiar with the houses layout and I also read through a dictionary or two so I can understand everything.  
As soon as she is off bedrest we begin getting into the textbooks, at her request nonetheless. She shares my determination to prove to her and my family that her blindness does not make her weak “I think I will end up struggling in transfiguration most since I can’t really see what I’m doing, so can we work on that first?” I agree, we decide against wands and begin to try to turn a match into a needle. First I read the lesson to her then describe the match, “It is light wood with a red top, in between the red and the base is a darker area about an eighth of a centimeter high. The red part has some white flecks on it. Overall the match is about an inch high in total.” She nods at my description and we begin to try to change it into a needle. I get mine first and start to help Hailey with advice “Picture a sewing needle in your head, the sharp point, the silver color and the eye of the needle. After you picture that then try to change it.” Five minutes later, we have two perfect needles. We continue until we have five transfigured needles each then start on turning them back. We finish this within ten minutes now that we know what we are doing. After that we learn the levitation charm, we can levitate one heavy book each so that went well. I get up to put the matchbox away on the shelf where I had found them. She runs over and I hug her and spin her around in joy, then I realize something. “Hailey, how’d you know where I was? I was putting the matches back.” She looks nervous, but she shyly explains it, “I can see auras around people, yours is really pretty, gold silver and blue.” I blink in shock “Hailey thats awesome! That ability is really rare.” she frowns “I know, please don’t tell anyone?” I nod even if she can’t see it “ It’s your secret to tell those you trust, not mine.” She smiles back at me “Thanks Charlie!”  
A house elf pops in a bit later to get us for dinner, I laugh and scoop Hailey into my arms, “Charlie!!!” She screeches. “I don’t want you falling down the stairs, now do I.” She smiles shyly “Little warning at least?” I laugh and agree carrying her down the stairs and to the dining room. I place myself across from her brother, just in case, with her next to me. “Mom, Dad?” Haley asks, “Could I go get a pet soon?” They look at each other “ Charlie can take you tomorrow.” Her father quickly says and she bows her head in defeat, her parents really don’t care, do they? She looks ready to cry so I start talking to her “What kind of pet do you want?” I ask to get her mind off of her parents, “I don’t know yet, I guess we will have to find out.” She says excitedly her smile reappearing.  
Once dinner is done I help her to the bathroom and leave her to get a bath. A bit later she calls me in and I go in covering my eyes “I’m covered by the bubbles.” she tells me, so I look up. “Which is shampoo?” I help her and offer to help wash her hair and she quickly accepts, “Mom used to help me with my hair, now she can’t even look at me. Are my scars that ugly?” she asks me, “No your scars are beautiful, personally I think your lightning scar is awesome! They probably think they failed you and can’t look at your scar because it reminds them of it.” She seems to accept my musings. I leave the room while the house elves help her dry off, get everything done and get dressed. She shouts “DONE CHARLIE!!!” I go in, ears ringing “I was right outside.” I say quietly, “Oops.” she giggles. I sit her in a nice chair and take a shower myself. Once I finish I carry her up to our room and put her in her bed and start reading aloud about politics. We have a small conversation about what we are reading and come to the decision to go to gringotts as well tomorrow to check for any unknown inheritances. She falls asleep after a chapter and a half and a minute or two after putting the book away so do I.  
We both wake up early the next morning, about seven o’clock. “Morning… deer?” “Morning hon.” I giggle quietly at her response “No, I think your dad fell asleep in his animagus form at the end of your bed..” “Prank?” “sure, Send an elf to get Sirius here and we’ll blame him.” Her grin is worth the craziness that is bound to ensue. Hailey sends an elf named cass to get the old dog and I levitate a water bucket over the deer’s head. Once I hear footstep we feign sleep and I drop it. The deer jumps up and once he sees Sirius he charges. It’s glorious. Mrs. Potter hears the commotion and soon the two are being yelled at. We are ‘proven innocent’ due to the fact we ‘can’t’ use magic yet. We are both red in the face from laughing so hard. Luckily nothing in our room broke during the prank, so that’s a good thing. I help Hailey pick her clothes and I go change while the elves help her. I’m wearing a white top and blue jeans with a leather jacket. I also put on my dragon bracelet Hailey got me for my ninth birthday a few weeks ago. I just throw on some shoes I like. Hailey is wearing a shirt with a lace up neck hole thingy, the dragon necklace I got her for her seventh birthday along with some nice black boots. We head down to the dining room and start eating breakfast watching as Mr. Potter and Sirius glare at each other. This is hysterical, they honestly blame each other! Hailey and I floo over to the leaky cauldron and walk down the road to gringotts.


	2. Inheritances

When we get there we walk up to an open goblin, “Excuse me sir?” I ask quietly and the goblin looks up and asks bitterly, “Can I help you?” I flinch back at his tone but keep going anyway. “We were both hoping to take an inheritance test?” He looks at us then leads us to the back “It’s one galleon each.” He tells us hand outstretched hailey and I had discussed it, her parents were paying. She takes out two galleons and pays the goblin who then leads us into a private room. “Seven drops of blood.” He says handing me a small knife, I nod and cut my finger counting out seven drops before helping hailey. The results? Well they are unbelievable apparently. The goblin reads over the papers and his eyes practically bug out of his skull, which by the way is terrifying. “I-I’ll get the head goblin Young Lord and Lady.” He says and bows slightly before setting down the papers and racing out to find this head goblin person. Well he started singing a different tune very fast. We are both sitting on the couch when another goblin, led by the first, arrives “I am Ragnok II at your service Young Lord and Young Lady.” He says bowing. I stare in confusion and Hailey scrunches her eyebrows. “With all due respect sir, we really don’t understand what you are talking about when you call us Young lord or lady.” Hailey explains shyly. The older goblin then sits down “That young Lady is why I am here. Shall I start with the Lady Young lord?” He asks me and I quickly nod then, realizing how rude that is I say “Yes sir.” he nods and begins to amaze us.   
“You Young Lady can claim five heirships today, you are heiress Ravenclaw by blood, Hufflepuff by blood, Perveall by blood, Gryffindor by blood, Le fay by conquest and Slytherin by conquest.” Our jaws drop. “I will go over properties after this, you can abstain from claiming the Lefey heirship and allow the blood heir to claim it. As for you Young lord, you can claim four of them as well, Riddle by blood, Gaunt by blood, and Lefey by blood” I have questions and when he gestures for us to ask away I do “I thought I was a weasley though?” The goblin shakes his head, “They took you in after you were stolen away from your parents, Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix druella Riddle ne Black.” My eyes widen, “While your late father has a high probability of returning, he failed to claim his heirships, bar slytherin and Lefey. You are also both potential heirs to merlin and Arthur’s lines, you will only be able to claim this heirship if you have at least 5 O’s on your testings.” Hailey makes a decision, “Charlie can have Lefey, that way we both are close to even?” she decidedly tells the goblin. “Is this acceptable to you Young Lord?” I agree. We decide to claim our places as Lord and Lady of our houses. “Shall we go over properties, shares and vaults?” He asks after we claim our places and rings. We agree and he begins with Hailey  
“Lady Ravenclaw’s Properties are: Ravens Point Castle in scotland, Ravens Library 12 miles west of hogwarts, Ravenclaw manor in Ireland, and a private island in the Mediterranean.  
Lady Hufflepuffs Properties are: Hufflepuff castle in ireland, The badgers den 12 miles east of hogwarts, Hufflepuff manor in scotland and three villas in greece.  
Lady Pervall’s Properties are: Pervall manor in France, Pervall castle on their island, The island itself, Potter manor and four minor homes including the one in godric's hollow.  
Lady Slytherins Properties are: Slytherin manor in Sweden, Slytherin Castle in scotland, Snake pit, 12 miles south of Hogwarts, the Snakes Isle off the coast of Italy.

Lady Gryffindor’s properties are: Lions castle England, Gryffindor manor, Griffins cove Island off of greece lions den 12 miles north of Hogwarts and 3 minor properties including Godric's Hollow as a whole.

Over all, You own Hogwarts, have over 1,000 priceless relics and are a trillionaire.” He finishes bluntly. She looks shocked, then he starts for me. “As for you young lord  
Lord Riddle’s properties are: Riddle Manor Poland, four minor properties  
Lord Gaunt’s properties are: The gaunt house Little hangleton  
Lord Le Fay’s properties are: Le Fay Castle Easter island, Le Fay manor, iceland, Le fay island and several minor properties

You are a trillionaire yourself and have around 500 priceless relics. Your parents are Bellatrix Lestrange nėe Black”   
He finishes with the same bluntness as before. This has become an all day thing,especially after a couple of other tests. The results, bindings on our magic and horrible stuff like that on me and dark magic in Hailey’s scar that the goblins want to nullify for now, lead us to do a half hour cleansing. After this is done we request to visit our vaults. Ragnok is more than happy to oblige and guides us to the carts. We begin our descent which takes ten minutes! We must be really far down since the carts move so fast. When it stops we are in an area with only six vaults, Le Fay, Pervall, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Our vaults. We go through them, gathering up books and the old wands. The wands want to work for us and as we gather them they bind together,leaving one powerful wand each. We put the books into a shrinkable Library created by Lady Ravenclaw when she was young.   
When we leave we have just enough time to buy Trunks and get ourselves pets, we end up with a black mamba, one of the most deadly snakes, a small black kitten with bright green eyes and two owls, one a snowy owl with amber eyes, the other a barn owl with silvery eyes. We buy what we will need for them and head back to potter manor.   
We decide to set up a portion of the trunk for our pets, but our black mamba lays across Hailey’s shoulders “You will defend her?” I ask it, as a descendant of Slytherin I have that ability. Hailey, who is a speaker by conquest of Slytherins line, looks amused as the mamba, now named Onyx, replies “Of course I will! Her nest mate was a rotten egg from what I have been told.” We decide not to warn anyone. We head down and what a sight it must be, Hailey with a snake around her shoulders, a cat in her arms in my arms and two owls on my shoulders. We get to the dining room and join our families, looks like mine is visiting. I hold haileys hand and sit her next to sirius, myself ending up next to Bill who loves tormenting me. I don’t know when, but Onyx had slithered onto my shoulder and is now hissing at Bill. What a dinner, everyone started screaming and panicking. “It’s just Onyx…” Hailey says and her mother starts, “Hailey! That is a black Mamba, it could kill you!” I look at her like she is nuts, “You honestly believe me and Hailey would get a pet that would hurt us or more accurately her?” They all look either shocked or agitated. “She was only protecting Charlie from whatever Bill was doing.” She states firmly and Onyx hisses at Bill until he puts a weird looking slime down and we all see he is wearing gloves. That slime probably would’ve burned through my skin and caused some real damage. I scratch Onyx under the chin, then two owls demand attention. “Ok calm down hedwig, you too Storm.” I say petting them both, then Emerald decides to join the party climbing up on Hailey’s lap. Zach starts whining but one hiss from Onyx shuts the spoiled brat up.   
Once dinner is done I help her like I did before and we go to bed, leaving the pets to their own devices “Onyx stay in here please.” is all I ask her, she nods and then I am off to dreamland. It was a weird dream, involving garden gnomes. Both the magic and muggle kind. Overall not very pleasant, but at least no animagi were in the room when we woke up! May have to do with Onyx… Oh well! I wake up the next morning and get myself dressed in the bathroom, I end up in a band tee-shirt and skinny jeans I also have my dragon bracelet. When I go back into the room Hailey is dressed as well. She asks an elf to bring up breakfast and tell her parents she doesn’t feel up to eating with them. With the extra time that this allows us we begin making a list of books we own, for the library we just ask a house elf. This allows us to know which books we will need to get so we have everything we can get our hands on.   
A bit later Mrs. Potter knocks, and much to Onyx’s displeasure, I let her in. “Are you two ok? I asked the elves and they told me you were busy?” She asks confused. Hailey answers “We found some things out and are looking into them right now, thats all. Oh, we were actually hoping to go back to the alley for a few things…” Mrs. Potter responds with an answer we don’t really want, “I’ll come with you, I have to get some stuff myself.” I whisper to Hailey, “We can make her swear on her magic not to reveal our secret until we do.” Hailey nods in agreement and we both turn to face her mother, which slightly freaks the woman out. “We have one more request then.” She looks at us questioningly and I tell her, “Swear on your magic not to reveal what you learn about us today until we tell people.” She looks nervous, “Ok, unless it endangers someone.” We agree to the add-on and she makes the vow. Then we head to Diagon Alley, so we can get our ‘legal’ wand and potion supplies.   
We explain everything to Mrs. Potter over ice cream and she looks at us jaw dropped. “So you two are the heirs to all these houses?” I shake my head “Heads of the houses actually.” She looks faint. She accepts it quite quickly and actually asks to help us study and learn magic. “So what are your plans for the next few weeks?” Mrs. Potter asks us and Hailey fills her in, “We’re mainly working on first year transfiguration and potions basics right now, since I can’t see those subjects are going to be a bit harder for me. I can change a match to a needle and back already, Wandlessly too!” Mrs. Potter just stares, maybe she got used to it? I don’t know. Either way we head to the wand shop and try many wands, it takes a good twenty minutes. I end up with a beautiful ashwood with a core of basilisk fang and a black steel hilt. Hailey on the other hand, earns herself the brother wand to the Dark Lord himself, Holly with a phoenix feather core, she requests a gold hilt for it and ollivander is happy to comply. We end up with two holsters each and it comes to 17 galleons for me and 20 for Hailey since he had to put the hilt on hers. We immediately put both our wands into the holsters and attach them to our wrists.   
“Mrs. Potter?” she hums in acknowledgement, “Is it possible to cast with both hands? Like use a wand in your left hand if you’re right handed?” She nods and explains “James had to learn how in case his hand was broken or anything else, it was very hard for him, I don’t know if it would be easier or harder for you two.” I guess we'll just have to see, but first wandless, then wand, then both hands, and then maybe both wands. We complete our shopping, getting trunks and potions supplies, and other things as well. Our trunks have seven compartments each, a bedroom, a storage room, a closet, a living room, a potions lab, a storage room and an extra room where we can keep anything. Once we got our trunks we got some potions supplies, ingredients, bottles, vials, cauldrons, the whole nine yards. We also stop in a few places for Mrs. Potter and grab some floo powder and a few trinkets to decorate our rooms with, Hailey gets me a dragon snowglobe and coincidently I get her a snitch one. We each end up with one of each as well as a phoenix one and a bunch of posters and moving wall decals. We both get our own brooms, nimbus 2000’s, and a set of quidditch balls and supplies. Mrs. Potter finishes her shopping, for Zach and Hailey’s birthday, a few minutes later then we all head back to Potter Manor for dinner. Well, let’s see if she actually helps us learn like she said she would.


	3. Hogwarts

Over the next three years, much to Lily’s surprise, we worked our way to seventh year in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. Lily has gained my respect as a person and as a teacher over this time period and has given me permission to call her by her name. Of course though, life goes on. Our letters came the morning of Hailey’s ninth birthday, James grabbed them and handed hailey’s to zach which I quickly took. “Dad… he took my letter!!” Zach yells whining to his father. I get ticked off. “Zachary, I am sure you can read, this letter is addressed to Hailey. Not. You.” I chide, he then proceeds to throw a tantrum. Hailey sighs, “So this is how the Boy-who-lived acts when he doesn’t get his way. Such utter disappointment, I thought he was the savior?” He goes red in the face and Lily gets angry as James tries to defend Zach with the fact Hailey obviously can’t see his greatness since she is blind. “ZACHARY POTTER!! SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT, AND JAMES SHUT IT!” he quickly obeys as does James. “Your sister is joining Charlie because he is her caretaker-” Zach cuts her off, “I bet the blind freak can’t even do magic.” he then commences chanting squib, until Onyx gets tired of it and bears her fangs. “Zachary! You will stop this disgraceful behavior this instant! Even the snake is more well mannered than you, it is disgraceful” She scolds, “Mrs. Potter? I feel that’s insulting-” Zachary cuts me off with a “finally” but then I finish with, “To Onyx, he is less well mannered than a tasmanian devil.” Zach gets pissy at this and of course dumb-door shows up. “Ah Lily, I have Zachary’s letter. An early acceptance so he can-” Zachary then does the most mature thing ever, note the sarcasm, “HAHA, hey freak I got accepted because I’m better than you. SQUIB! SQUIB!” finally Hailey socks him in the nose. “Shut it you ungrateful bully. I may be blind but I’m not deaf and I sure as hell am not mute.” He shuts up, with a very bloody nose may I add, and in the silence Dummy finishes his sentence “-Prepared.” he completes in shock at his saviors behavior. “Keep this up and you’ll lose your broom for the next three years” Mrs. Lily tells him angrily. I walk up carrying Hailey and Dumbledore follows. Finally I spin on my heel and ask him “Can I help you sir.” very aggravated, he frowns “Charlie my boy-” “sir I am not your boy, I am your soon to be student and I ask you to remain professional.” He looks shocked and leaves immediately, likely realizing he is not welcome after all he has let that brat get away with. I begin to pack up our books into the Fold-up Library, then Lily walks in with James and they look towards their daughter and James does a double take at the Fold-up Library. “What in merlin's name is that?!” he cries. “None of your business Mr. Potter.” I respond coldly, cutting off any more questions. He looks mildly offended at the fact that he was brushed off and Lily did nothing. He calms himself down and starts sprouting the usual idiotic bull, “Hailey, I expect you to respect your brother and not to steal away his spotlight.” Even Lily looks offended at his audacity. “James! She can stand out if she wants and if Zachary has the nerve to bully her she can punch him as hard as she wants.” She then turns to us, “Hon, you and Charlie have the time of your lives at Hogwarts, please don’t get caught up in any of your brothers schemes, either of you.” I look at her very surprised “My brothers are all going?” She nods. I sigh, that’s just my luck, Bill I get it he is after all 15, but the others? Mom probably asked for financial help to afford it all since me and Bill haven’t been able to go for several years. Can you feel the idiocy yet? and finish up with the books, then start on our other belongings. Hailey tells her father, “Mr. Potter, I will do what I damn well please. No I will not call you dad, mom earned that back when she started caring again you have not.” she then commences ignoring him.  
I open my trunk and begin putting my clothes and robes in the closet space. James openly stares at what I am doing, likely in shock at my trunk. “Well if you end up in Slytherin, don’t come home.” James says and I stand and glare at him, “How dare you. How absolutely dare you. Threatening your own daughter about which Hogwarts house she ends up in. You realize you are acting like Walburga Black, right? ” His eyes widen and he steps back in realization. He runs out of the room within minutes. Lily just sighs, knowing James kind of did deserve that, “Do you two need to pick anything up from the alley?” Hailey and I think but she remembers first, “Oh yeah, we need the shitty potions stuff.” Lily looks surprised, “what do you mean? I thought it was Severus teaching?” I nod, “He wants us to get pewter cauldrons and basic stirring utensils.” She looks shocked but we go and pick up the stuff, and some books from a muggle shop.  
When we get back we find both James and Zachary trying to open our trunks. “JAMES, ZACHARY! I can’t leave for twenty minutes! Out now.” They listen because no one disobeys an angry Lily Potter. She helps us pack the rest of our stuff in our trunks, then comes across the brooms, “you shouldn’t have these.” She tells us and I explain, “We honestly just want them safe, we don’t plan on using them for any purpose.” She accepts my explanation and we finish up before dinner. We left out five days worth of clothes, so we have clothes for each day, including Friday, when we head to hogwarts. I am excited and so is Hailey, Laying in bed she questions me, “What happens if we end up in separate houses?” My response? “Then I will move into your common room.” that leaves her in a fit of giggles, “I’m dead serious!” I persist and she goes from giggles to full blown laughter. Now to survive a house full of bullies until Friday. Oh joy.  
By the time Friday came around I was ready to scream. My brothers have not let up, for the most part. Fred and George are honestly more focused on pranking Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin just laughs. Monday was, different for us and the twins… “Hey Charlie, Hailey-” Fred calls and george keeps the sentence going “Can we talk to you two? Privately?” Hailey says that its ok (plus I have my wand) so we let them into my trunks living room. They look around in awe until I cough then they seem to remember what they are doing. “Zachs a dick-” “-So we decided not to be friends with him-” “So in turn we have been practically disowned by our brothers-” “ bar you and want to join forces with you instead-” “If you’ll have us?” they go on back and forth throughout the sentence, I turn to hailey, “What do you think, hon?” She looks at them (well their auras) for a minute. “They’re telling the truth, plus it is never a bad thing to have the devil twins as your allies.” She says laughing. I just laugh, “Welcome to the club you two.” I tell them and they grin widely. Hailey pulls me over and asks me “Are we helping them money wise, or not yet?” I think for a minute then reply, “Winter break, if they prove that they are really on our side by then, or in other words haven’t turned on us, then we will help them get the proper supplies.” She nods, understanding what I mean. “You two want us to give you a jump start?” they look at me intrigued “you have our attention” “And that snake, cat and those owls” George adds on pointing at Onyx, Emerald and the owls. I nod “Yes we do, anyway we have already learned the first year material. If you want to get ahead we can teach you.” I offer, they have no hesitation about getting a leg up on their lessons.  
Now they are pretty much caught up with us in potions, as that is the hardest for everyone except Hailey, and half way through transfiguration. We only stopped for food bathroom breaks, showers and sleep. That and I have to give credit where it’s due, the twins are damn smart, and hailey says I am a good teacher. Me and Hailey plan for the long Hogwarts trip, Packing a small bag with a cooling charm on the inside with lunch and drinks for all four of us and then some. We also grab a few galleons for snacks out of our coin pouches before putting them in our desks in our trunks. We change into our clothes, me into a red button-up with black slacks and shoes. I also have my heir rings on a gold chain around my neck. Hailey is in a green blouse with a raven hair-pin and black slacks and flats. She is wearing her rings on a silver chain and has a nice silver bracelet with a deathly hallows symbol on it. I have the backpack with our robes, folded with anti wrinkle charms on them, and our lunches. Fred and George got dressed up too, Purple button-up shirts and black slacks and shoes. Our mother stopped in her tracks and stared at the four of us in complete and utter shock, looks like they listened to me and Hailey discussing politics. I laugh as my fathers eyebrows meet his hairline, “Well, you boys are dressed up, and so are you Hailey.” he says almost apprehensively, then Hailey responds, “Thank you...Mr. Weasley?,” I confirm and she continues, “Me and Charlie decided to dress up and I guess the twins followed suit.” I see Lily laughing silently in the doorway, she makes her presence known a moment later, “You four ready?” I respond, “We only have to grab our trunks.” She nods and we grab our stuff and head through the floo. We come out of a fireplace, dusting ourselves off, at Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾. The rest are behind us or are being apparated to the platform. The train is beautiful and I describe it to Hailey, “It’s a brilliant scarlet and has so many cars that you can’t see the end! It has gold trim and lettering on it.” She smiles at the mental image. We quickly say our goodbyes and head to board the train. Of course Zachary is surrounded by press and fans, one girl drags her father up to us though. “Hi,” she says dreamily, “My name’s Luna Lovegood, would it be ok for my father to interview you for his magazine, the quibbler?” We agree and give an interview, he is very nice and asks if he can call the article ‘The Twin of the-Boy-Who-Lives!?’ Hailey asks that it is called ‘The Potter Twin?’ instead and Mr. Lovegood understands the reasoning. After that finishes we find a compartment and start settling in. We put our trunks away after placing a featherweight charm on them, there is so much magic going on and so many adults that no one would be able to tell that it wasn’t an adult. We settle in and put the bag holding our lunch on the seat with us, then the door opens and in falls a pink haired girl. “So sorry,” She says, her hair changing to white for a moment then back to pink, “I’m Tonks, well Nymphadora tonks.” She says her real name with disdain which gives George and Fred wide grins. “So Nymphy, whatcha doing falling into random compartments?” Hailey smacks George after he says that, “Play nice” She commands and that makes the girl, Tonks smile, “Well if you must know clone 1, I am looking for a place to sit.” me and Hailey nod to the twins, telling them that we don’t mind her staying. “Well clone 3 you are welcome to stay.” He says and she makes him jump by turning into another one of the him. “Your a metamorphmagus!” Fred laughs, “Awesome!” and so, four became five, our little group growing by one person. She is very nice, and turns the twins into a trio which is nice to see. I pass out sandwiches and drinks to everyone, including Tonks. A bit after that another boy comes to say hello, he stops by and talks to us for a bit, “Hey, you five doing ok?” He asks, “My names Cedric, Cedric Diggory. I’m a first year.” We talk to him for a bit and he promises to talk to us later since he has a group of people already. A while later, around three, the trolley witch comes by, “ Anything off the trolley dears?” she asks. I end up buying 12 chocolate frogs and 16 licorice wands off her as well as two boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. We snack for a while and Tonks changes her looks to her heart's content, then shit hits the fan. “Oh look,” Bill comments from the now open doorway, “The freak boy and the blind girl and a pair of idiots.” Tonks gets pissed. Bill is soon looking at a copy of himself with Tonks’ body, “Oh look, I’m a big bad bully.” she says then changes back, leaving Bill in shock. She slams the door in his face and huffs as she sits, “He is such a jerk! And I’ve only met him once!” She ends up losing the sour mood very fast thanks to the twins. Soon it is night time and we have grown an appetite but still have a licorice wand each to chew on. When we arrive Hailey asks tonks if she could help her for a second in her trunk, moments later they come back out Robes on and Umbrellas in hand passing them out quickly. Hailey and I tap our trunks three times and they shrink to a dolls size. We then put them in the backpack and head to where an imposing man stands calling for first years. We get over only to find there is only one boat (two but the man needs one to himself) left so we all pile in, Hailey on my lap, Tonks next to me and the twins in front of us. The man soon tells us all to duck, which I find dumb I mean it’s a magic school make the Bridge taller with MAGIC, anyway he tells us to duck and we lower the umbrellas as well then put them right back up once we pass. Once we get up to the school the six of us are the only ones not dripping. A stern looking woman, Professor Mcgonagall is what the man who is apparently named Hagrid calls her, guides us to a waiting area and tells us to freshen ourselves up for a moment while people are informed of our arrival. While we wait Hailey quickly puts the umbrellas back into her trunk’s ‘dump room’ and re-shrinks the trunk, putting it back in the backpack. To most, well, everyone’s surprise a group of ghosts floats through, talking about a peeves. Zachary, shockingly, has left us alone. Probably since the twins dyed his hair Puke green last time he tried anything with us. It was Marvelous. It lasted until Thursday night which scared the kid out of his wits. Professor Mcgonagall returns and we are led into the hall, “What’s it look like?” Hailey whispers and all I can say is, “Magical.” Then our attention is brought to a ratty old wizards hat that is a dark brown and tan cloth which starts to sing, “Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don’t judge on what you see, I’ll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats slek and tall, for I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting hat can’t see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you’ve a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in slytherin you’ll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don’t be Afraid and don’t get in a flap! You’re in safe hands (though I have none) for I am the thinking cap!” Apparently this is normal, people clap and we move forward as the professor begins to call out names. Tonks name is called and she goes up nervously, after a few moments she ends up in Hufflepuff Cedric goes to the badgers as well. The twins are called one after and both end up going to Slytherin much to everyone’s shock as expected The-jerk-who-lived is Gryffindor and my brothers follow him. She doesn’t call either of mine or Hailey’s names until the very end. When she finally calls for Hailey my name is called as well much to everyone’s confusion, until they see that she is blind. The hat takes a moment to sort Hailey then yells out “RAVENCLAW!” and so it is my turn. “You have a good mind young one, and a brave heart. Lucky for me your cunning outweighs all else, you would do whatever it takes to manipulate those who are a threat to you and your soulmate.” he then scares the life out of my siblings by screaming “SLYTHERIN!” no one claps, I am after all the third Weasley not in Gryffindor. I walk Hailey over and sit with her at Slytherin, the twins on her other side, an older year scowls at me, “What’s the little bird doing here?” He asks rudely. I keep calm and answer, “As stated in the Hogwarts rulebook, a caretaker is to keep the person that is under their care with them at all times. I am merely doing what I am supposed to do.” Several of them look shocked but soon accept this fact, Hailey becoming an honorary snake. If i can say one thing, Dumbledore and that Snape dude both look pissed off at our placement, not my issue. The prefects lead us all down to the dungeons, asking if we wanted to stay with them or with the Ravens, and to the common room in turn. The prefect turns to us, “The password is Bezoar.” He informs us and the wall swings open. We all walk into the room and personally I soon feel at home. Then our head of house swoops in like a bad feeling and with a bad attitude towards us first years. “Welcome to Slytherin, I trust you have met your prefects. I am Professor Snape and must be addressed as such or as sir, do not embarrass your house, I will hand out detentions if you do, and do not be a bunch of dunderheads it is shameful.” Half of our group of first years look close to tears and I finally do something, “Professor? When will we receive our class schedules?” I ask him and other students, including the upper years look at me in shock. The professor answers coldly, “Tomorrow, Good evening.” Then leaves the room, after he leaves things change. Everyone relaxes and we are shown where our rooms are, it is two people to a room and me and Hailey end up sharing one. Instead of unpacking manually I just use the levitation charm to empty our trunks of what needs to be in our room. Once that is done I put our trunks up against the wall and look around. I actually yelp when a door forms against the back wall, It is a dark wood with silver plating. As is natural, I decide to see where it leads. To my shock it leads to a much nicer room, in fact it is more of a small house. There is a bedroom for each of us a living room and a potions lab. There are also three more doors which, as I found out, lead to the other houses. I had decided to try the yellow door with black trim and ended up scaring tonks half to death, Oopsie. I end up putting most of our stuff in the first and second bedrooms then lead Hailey to the bedroom one and go to bedroom two myself. Tomorrow we start our classes and that is going to be a hell of a ride for us and the teachers. Anyway I fall asleep quickly with Emerald on my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry about formatting guys, it doesn't seem to want to stay from the document.


	4. Joy oh Joy

Chapter 4: Oh Joy! 

1 a piece of cake! He finishes and soon Professor Flitwick, who teaches Charms, comes over with Hailey’s schedule. “Ah Mrs. Potter, You are both aware that your schedules will follow the slytherins on A-day and Ravenclaws on B-days correct?” He inquires and We both nod, Myself saying “Yes professor, I was actually wondering about the rules and our siblings…” before he can walk away. He looks intrigued and Hailey elaborates, “Well they have been picking on us since we got off the train, and just this morning threatened to send letters to our parents. We are both worried this will get worse as time goes on.” The tiny Professor nods, “I will keep an eye on it.” he promises and walks up to the head table. The twins stare in shock, “I don’t think we’ve ever -” “-seen you act like that.” they say. “Well Fred, George,” I say looking at them both respectively, “That is why I am in Slytherin.” Several kids sitting around us laugh quietly at our conversation, which they heard due to the close proximity. We finish eating after a few minutes and Hailey turns to me, “Charlie? Could you tell me what our schedule is? I’m curious who we are with in our classes we have today.” I pull our schedules in front of me and I have to sigh at the sight of who we are with.

I read the schedule to her and she face plants into my chest and groans. “Keep me away from him or i might hex the kid.” she tells me in all seriousness. I have to agree with her on that one, he and my brothers are the most annoying beings known to man, woman, or child. Fred and George are already planning pranks, namely on our ‘issues’, and I have to drag them back to the common room to get our bags and supplies for the day. Hailey lets Onyx slither onto her shoulders while I pull our books from the Fold-up Library. She also nabs a few candies, some sugar quills and chocolate frogs for both of us. I put everything in our bags, deciding to Leave the small map on the side table since I memorized it (thank you Eidetic memory!), and we go meet the twins in the common room. They look lost and you can tell why, the other Slytherins have disappeared leaving us to fend for ourselves. “Follow me.” is all I say, I lead our little troop towards the Charms classroom. We pass the third floor corridor and see Ronald, Zachary, Bill and Percy being scolded by the Janitor, Mr. Filch, then he turns to us, “And what are you lot doing here?!” Hailey puts those ravenclaw smarts to use, “We were passing by and were wondering if our brothers had gotten lost. I doubt it was purposeful as our parents, at least mothers, would have their hide if they were looking for trouble.” they look slightly terrified and Mr. Filch lets them go and gives me, the twins and Hailey a pass, unknown to the others. As they run ahead, getting lost again, we head to class and hand Professor Flitwick the pass. He points us to four seats and the class begins. He decided to go over the introduction has us take basic notes and then teaches us the movements for the levitation charm.   
Charms Notes  
Pronunciation is key, if you mispronounce a charm it will become something else entirely. Check your wand movements as well, no one needs to lose an eye. Wingardium leviosa is the levitation charm and is highly useful .

Then, about ten minutes later, to our great amusement our ‘siblings’ race in. Hailey smirks for a second and I go with it. “Wingardium Leviosa.” She says in a whisper, like she is thinking it and I fake a warning as the spell hits Ron’s robes and launches him towards the ceiling, everyone is giggling until the Professor gets him down. “Sorry Professor, I guess i said it out loud, I must’ve flinched… didn’t anticipate them flying in with that kind of bang.” she apologizes quietly and Ron starts screaming at her, “YOU STUPID FREAK! THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED AT HOGWARTS OR ANYWHERE!!” I get pissed. “Ronald, I will be informing mother of your behavior and should you attack Hailey, physically or verbally, I will not restrain the twins from taking revenge via pranks. I won’t this time either, good luck.” I say and the twins grin while ron has an ‘oh crap’ look on his face. Professor Flitwick takes points from them and gives Ron a detention, saying “It could have been anyone and could have been a lot more dangerous. Bursting in to a classroom full of active spellcasters, Could’ve gotten yourselves killed.” Overall it was a good first class, as we actually learned a bit, but we got homework thanks to them, one foot on the dangers of disrupting a spellcaster. Transfiguration they manage to get in trouble again, well Ron and Zach did. Bill and Percy decided to follow us instead and were ok getting there. We sit down and start taking notes on the basic laws of transfiguration while Professor Mcgonagall watches us in her animagus form. Our notes are quite basic but personally I expanded on them.  
Transfiguration Notes  
The first rule of transfiguration is that you cannot transfigure something from nothing. This is one of the five principal exceptions to Gamp's law. The other exceptions are:   
You cannot transfigure something into a completely unrelated item.   
You have to have an item near the same size to the item you wish to create  
You cannot change metals into each other, that’s alchemy  
You cannot transfigure food, only summon or multiply it.

After I finish my notes the duo burst in, saying “Oh, thank merlin she isn’t here.” Zach says. How dumb is he? His father, mother and dogfather (godfather) are all animagi. She turns back into a person and the duo pale, “Uhhhhh.” they trail off. “Mr. Potter, you have caused multiple disruptions already! Detention with me tomorrow night.” his jaw drops and I hear Ron say “Hey at least it’s not Snape.” I can’t help but smile to myself as I take the rest of the notes on the board, they’re doomed. Once class ends we are given our assignment, a foot on one topic of our choice, and we are dismissed.  
Our quartet heads to the library for our free period before lunch. We have 15 minutes before and after lunch to study and exchange our books. Tonks joins us a few minutes later and we begin the lesson after inviting our stalkers over “Bill, Cedric, we know you’re there. If you want to join us you can.” they both decide to join us. I’m honestly not surprised with Cedric, he seemed like he would be a good guy and he did promise to catch up with us. Bill was a surprise, I didn’t expect him to follow us, maybe my big brother will change and bonks (Bill x Tonks) will happen. Hailey starts the lesson “Ok so today we’re going over the properties of a bezoar.” I pull one out of my bag along with a rock. “Which is a bezoar?” Only the twins are right. “Ok, the difference between a bezoar and rock is that a bezoar is more bumpy looking and is almost discoloured due to where you find it, which is?” The twins also have to think on this, Cedric answers, “The stomach of a goat?” Questioningly and Hailey nods. “Yup, this little thing will cure almost all poisons. As such it is recommended to keep one on you at all given times.” I hand them out and they all pocket them nodding in understanding. “This will save you if there is a prank gone wrong, malicious intent or an accident in which you ingest poison.” they ask a few questions about lessons and the two of us and Cedric help them understand certain things, then lunch! We eat quickly then start on our assignments. “My shithead brother, it’s all his bloody fault.” Hailey whines then starts her essay, using her dictation quill. We both finish at least half of our safety essay and all of the transfiguration one, to my embarrassment my essay on animagi is almost three feet, I rambled. Hailey’s is on the same thing but a different set of aspects, I focused on the magic and the process along with when you should attempt it while hailey focused on how what animal you become can tell of your personality. We soon realise it is time to head to Potions and we grab our stuff and head towards the potions classroom, here we go.   
We drop off the essays then make it down to potions just before class begins. Zachary and co. are already here leaving us on the desk next to the twins. The professor sweeps in and begins a speech, “"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnare the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He then reads off role and turns to me and Hailey, “Mr. Weasley,” All six of us look up, “Mr. Charles Weasley” he clarifies “What is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?” I answer in the same bored tone, “None sir, it also goes by the name acionite.” He looks startled, eyebrows raised then turns on Hailey, “What would I get if I added Ashwinder eggs, Rose thorns, Peppermint, Powdered Moonstone and Pearl Dust together?” She thinks for a moment and just as he opens his mouth she answers “I believe that would create the infatuation potion Amortentia.” His eyebrows move up his forehead more, “And Mr. Potter, our new celebrity What is a bezoar and where is it found?” He answers rudely “Well Snivellus I don’t know, isn’t that your job.” Bill raises his hand. “Mr. William Weasley, answer?” He looks nervous and Zach glares, “It is a cure to most poisons and is found in a goat's stomach?” He questions the animal but is sure otherwise, Snapes eyebrows have achieved takeoff. I quickly note this for me and Hailey, my notes editing her’s, like always, in her linked notebook. He then yells at the rest of the class for not taking notes. We begin making a simple cure for boils, me putting up a shield charm, and everything goes to shit. Potions are blowing up and boiling over and ingredients are flying, “ENOUGH!” Snape bellows and takes points from all involved and restarts all the ruined potions (all but ours) then comes over to us. “And how were you unaffected?” I answer, “A shield charm professor, it was on the first textbook page.” He looks impressed and gives us both 10 points to slytherin and ravenclaw. At the end of class we are the only ones to hand in a potion everyone else having an essay for failure, and Snape tests ours, finding it perfect, and tells me he will treat everyone fairly, except Zach and Ron which I am fine with. As long as it is not Hailey. I grab the twins and Bill and Percy join us, “May as well, they have no clue where we’re going, you do.” Percy explains. I smile and lead the way to the greenhouse.   
Professor sprout decides to number us, Bill’s Weasley number 1 I’m Weasley number 2 (On A-days at least) Percy is Weasley number 3, Fred and george are 4 and 5 and Ron is Weasley number 6. She gives us an introduction and has us take notes on several plants around the greenhouse. These include mandrake, roses, peppermint and a bunch of other spices. She then gives us an essay on one plant of our choice, at least 9 inches long. We soon head in for DADA, which would be fun if not for the teacher. Mr. James Fucking Potter. Hailey is not happy either, “He will screw me out of my grade!” She says panicking. I do what I can to calm her down on the way and luckily she is calm when we reach the classroom, I had assured her that she was above such pettiness and if he can’t rise above it to leave him there. I think that also got to Bill, he looked kinda guilty.   
Class was, in a word, hell. James Potter was very biased, I may have to file a complaint with the school board. “Charlie Weasley please pay attention.” I frown, “Professor, what to may I ask? With all due respect, you haven’t even covered the course goals only talked about your son. I, personally, am more interested in defending myself then hearing about your sons first broom.” most of the class nods and he looks aggravated, “Detention Mr. Weasley, for disrespecting your elders.” I nod, “Ok, but expect me to go to Professor Snape and, if needed, Professor Mcgonagall about this so called disrespect. I will respect you when you actually begin teaching us instead of bragging about your son.” I say then Hailey whispers to me asking to pack up. I do so and we both walk out. Professor Mcgonagall, who is on her free period, catches us and questions us, “Why aren’t you two in class?” I don’t make any excuse, “It is a silent protest, Professor Potter expected us to sit through a class filled with his son’s accomplishments instead of teaching us even the basics of the class. I have already earned a detention for saying such and I will be taking it up with Professor Snape and yourself to have it revoked.” she looks surprised, “I will see this for myself.” is all she says, walking towards the door. The door is still open a bit and we hear Mr. Potter saying, “Then Zach swooped down and caught the snitch, beating me-” Mcgonagall gets pissed. “Mr. Potter,” she seethes, “I believe you are to be teaching them defense, not telling stories about your son.” Mr. Potter looks shocked. “Minnie!,” she glares, ”I am so sorry, two of my students ran out and I didn’t want to continue-” Hailey gets tired of it, “Professor, I have your whole ‘lesson’ in my notebook, I have to use a dictation quill if you remember, Father.” he glares then realizes he is screwed. “Mr. Potter, teach your class the lessons, if not you will be replaced by Professor Snape.” Mcgonagall says, “Oh, Mr. Weasley I am revoking your detention. Silent protest is in the rulebook as such, Should a Professor prove that they are not teaching anything or prove incompetent, students may form a silent protest and leave said room after informing the teacher of their inadequacies.” Jaws drop throughout the room and we sit back down. Mr. Potter uses the last 15 minutes to go through the course aims and boy does he sound miserable.   
After he finishes and dismisses us me Hailey, the twins, Tonks and Cedric all meet up, today at the hufflepuff table. They don’t mind us being here, Cedric actually moves to sit with us, and to my surprise Bill comes over. “Hey, I was hoping to sit with you guys?” he asks and Tonks pats the bench next to her, he smiles gratefully. “So, what’s got-” “the lion running?” the twins ask him, he replies with a sigh, “Ever since I showed up Zach in potions he’s been out to get me.” He looks down as the arse glares at him. Bill doesn’t deserve this, I mean yeah he’s a jerk, but still. Cedric says “He just doesn’t care about what he does or who it hurts. After all he must be a saint, he’s the jerk-who-lived.” We all end up cackling madly at that nickname. Bill smiles, “Yeah, I think I’d rather hang out with you guys. Wish I’d have seen him for what he was much sooner… ” he says remorsefully. Maybe… I whisper to Hailey, “Think Bill’s worth a shot?” she nods after a moment, so I guess it’s worth a shot. I turn to the twins, “Hailey and I are willing to give him a shot.” They nod and after Fred whispers something to George, George nods, “We’re in.” I smile and as them to keep an eye on Bill tomorrow, “Can we get them back if they go after him?” I smirk at this “Just don’t get caught.” then I turn to Tonks and hand her a note asking about giving Bill a shot and she nods, Cedric is already part of our group. “Bill, we’d like to invite you to join our little group.” I say and Hailey elaborates, “For now it is just a group of friends” A bit later we head to the dorms and go to the little rooms. Hailey and I both shower and go to bed for the night. Laying there I realise that James Potter is likely out to get me now, Oh Joy! (Can you hear the sarcasm?) I also realize that he will torture me and my friends from here on out, He is going to catch hell from he if he does.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I don't like how this fic turned out and have been having issues with formatting, so I will be posting a new version on fanfiction.


End file.
